


Sodapop Showers

by rynoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pop vs. Soda, chemistry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoro/pseuds/rynoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony argue if it's 'pop' or 'soda' and Tony ends up needing to use the emergency shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodapop Showers

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing that this is actually my first published fic wow okay continue on

11:27 seemed to be staring back at Tony for an hour before it finally clicked over to 11:28. The boy sighed and let his eyes drift close for a moment, letting the drone of his math teacher's dull voice lecture the class on some equation that he probably could do with his eyes closed.

Tony let out a groan and pushed an earbud in his ear and turned on some Black Sabbath to last him the last few minutes. He sat there resting with shut eyes until the shrill bell rang and he sprang to his feet and got out of that boring class. He let his legs mindlessly carry him to chemistry at last. He actually enjoyed the class even though it was way too easy for him, but he didn't really care. He strolled into the colder room and pulled out one of the two earbuds and sat down in his seat and relaxed. The other students filed in, took their seats, and began chatting to one another. The boy who sat next to Tony, Steve if he remembered correctly, plopped down and gave Tony a soft smile, to which he returned.

Their teacher, Mr. Pym, began explaining an experiment about observing a can of pop in hydrochloric acid. It was the beginning of the new semester so lab parts were changing; thank god. He didn't want to be with birdbrain Barton anymore; god that kid never got his work done. Mr. Pym started listing the partners and Tony tuned out until he heard his name.

"...Tony, your partner for the semester is Steve,..." Tony smiled and looked over at the broad blonde kid next to him.

"Please tell me you do your work", Tony rushed out and Steve giggled. Jesus, this kid was a tank and he just _giggled_.

"Yes I do, don't worry your pretty little head, Stark". The dark haired boy sighed in relief but then perked up again,

"Wait, 'pretty'?" Tony questioned and Steve just looked away smiling. Tony grinned and got up to go to their lab table and plopped his stuff down. Steve followed suit and then went to grab their supplies. Tony just relaxed until Steve got back with the beaker of chemicals and the pop can. Tony frowned and picked up the can.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, watching Tony's glum expression. 

"A waste of perfectly good pop..." he muttered and Steve just laughed. 

"It's for science To- wait, 'pop'?" Steve questioned. 

"Yes, 'pop', is there a problem?" Tony asked looked up at Steve. 

"It's 'soda'," Steve stated while looking sternly at Tony's amused face. 

"No, 'pop', jesus where'd you grow up, the south?" Tony shot back. 

"No, New York, just like you. It's 'soda', Stark, ask anyone!" Steve said. Tony looked into Steve's blue eyes devilishly, 

"Oh really?" he challenged. "Really." The other teen said defensively. Tony smirked, "Okay sweetcheeks, whatever you say", he replied, sitting down across from Steve and looking down at his paper as if he was working. Steve was still pissed off at the other boy because _it was fucking soda_ and made an arm movement that was a bit too aggressive while he was explaining and knocked the bottle of hydrochloric acid over and onto Tony. The other boy yelped and stood up quickly while looking down at his shirt and pants.

"Tony! The shower! Now! Steve, go with him.", Mr. Pym yelled over to the boys. Tony scrambled into the backroom where the emergency shower was and Steve followed like a lost puppy; apologizing the whole time. Tony quickly got in the shower and pulled the handle for the water and let it run over him. It felt weird as hell to him since he had his clothes on but it had to be done. Once he felt that all the acid was gone he stepped out of the shower, sopping wet and a little pissed off. 

Steve looked up and felt his face go hot and realized he couldn't look away from the sight before him. Tony was wearing a white t-shirt that was now see through and stuck to his body, giving Steve a nice view of a toned stomach and prominent v line. Tony pulled of his shirt in one swift movement and looked up. He saw the blonde blushing and looking, no, staring at him and he felt very shy and self conscious all of a sudden. He went to walk out of the room when a strong hand turned him around and his lips were met with another. Tony was shocked at first, but quickly returned the kiss. Steve pulled away blushing, all of a sudden shy once again, and mumbled a little, "sorry", before he went to leave. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled the blonde towards him and stood on his tip toes, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for spilling chemicals on me, just what i wanted." He joked, going back down to his normal height. Steve laughed and put a hand on Tony's cheek and looked down on him, 

"If I knew you looked that good shirtless and wet I would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester," Steve replied as he took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Tony, since he had a t-shirt underneath, and headed out of the back room. 

"Asshole." Tony said softly to himself as he held the soft sweatshirt that smelled of the boy who said 'soda'.


End file.
